The Cat's Back
by Ace of Spades Kurai
Summary: It's been a year and a half since she set them free, but a young boy comes into her hideout, and she scares him out, leading herself to a city where she finds two people she didn't expect. I suck at summaries, just a fun fic light ChellxWheatley and OC


It had been a while. About a year and a half after this feline found a way to turn a mute girl into a happy talker, and an annoying brit core into a human. She had set them free, herself staying the the old abandoned labs. With her superior technology she was able to get herself on top of all the rubble the old place now was. The sunset glared into the tag on the leather collar she wore, as it turned gently, revealing the etched name she went by. Kodofeza shifted her weight. Bright blue eyes watching the sun fall from deep pools of black, and the cracks under them made it look as though she was agry at the sky, but she was rather happy at it. Wind gently blew, tussling fur, and making her shiver. She may be robotic, but they had implemented temperature and pain sensors into her coding, meaning she could feel everything. Sighing under her soft breath, Kodo stood, wings that had stayed out opened as she jumped down, into the surprisingly warmer laboratories. She continued trotting along, the blue light giving off enough light for her to see. As she was beginning to turn to once more huddle under the debris for warmth, something made her ears perk. A cashing noise coming from the lab, followed by a low 'ow..'. She made her light blue lights cease as she padded to the lab, staying low, but watching as a young boy walked through the clearing,

"Woah..."

He had said, placing a hand on some debris, pulling away at the fact there was still warmth within the parts. Kodo raised her head, a bundle of blue locks from her Mohawk-like hair falling over one eye slightly. She studied the boy briefly, then decided he was of no harm, and jumped over a small pile of debris, landing gracefully on her white paws. The boy walked up to a button, almost pushing it,

"You shouldn't touch that." a feminine kind, yet stern voice called out.

"W-who's there?"

"Down here, child."

He looked down, noticing the white and blue cat staring into his eyes. He gulped at the sight of the cracks under the feline's eyes, and the tear from it's ear.

"Y-you talked!"

"Yes, I very much did. Why are you here, boy?"

"U-um..."

He said nothing, just moving his hand from the button, and bolting to the place from whence he came. Kodo shrugged it off, as it was probably a normal thing for someone to be scared of a talking blue and white cat with cracks in it. Noticing the moon, she raised herself, now just climbing the pile of debris leading to a hole into the air.

"I wonder how they're doing." she chuckled lightly, closing her eyes, and then opening them a little later. She was standing in the wheat field, her legs tall enough to make it so she could see through it, but not go over the top of the golden bristles. She remembered having the pair who had saved this place out through here. She was about to turn back in, when she noticed something. A city.

_'That wasn't there before...' _she thought to herself. Kodo turned back, then walking, which turned into a speedy run, which she stopped, skidding on the floor as she came into the clearing. The place was lively. Children and adults walking streets, but hardly any cars. There was much technology there; Satellites, iPods phones, and other things. She walked down the street, receiving stares from a few children and some cautious parents. She knew why; it was how she looked. Having a large bead that your tail was threaded through and cracks under your eyes, sure was enough to make people cautious or scared. A male voice then called out, heavy in a british accent,

"Come on, Chell! Why are we going to the park _again!_"

Kodo's dark eyes widened, and she dashed around the corner, seeing two people that were burned into her memories. A tall female with pale skin, and dark brown, nearly black hair stared sighed, closing chocolate colored eyes. Next to her stood a red-head, with wire-frame glasses, blue eyes, and freckles strewn over his face. Kodo knew it.


End file.
